True Jackson, VP: The Movie
True Jackson VP: The Movie is an upcoming movie adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Jackson,_VP True Jackson, VP] on Nickenodeon starring Keke Palmer. The film is in production to become a television or theatrical film setting to release on television or in theaters on May 26, 2011. Filming begins on July 2, 2010 and will be finished in October 2010. It was confirmed by Ashley Argota that the film will be made in a theatrical release. The release date moved up to May 25, 2011. Production Development While releasing iCarly: The Movie in theaters July 30, 2010, it was eventually is doing the same to True Jackson VP by filming a film adaptation for it officially.Keke Palmer heading into a True Jackson VP movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will take place in late 2010, for 2011 release. As of June 2010, it was confirmed by Ashley Argota that the movie will be released in theaters.True Jackson VP movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Palmer states that the film will be shot in a movie style but not in a studio.Keke Palmer talks True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. Thus, this is not going to be as a four-part episode, but this is going to be at least a 90 minute movie. Filming Filming for True Jackson, VP: The Movie took place on July 2, 2010 to shot in Los Angeles, including France and Tennessee.True Jackson, VP movie visits France and Tennessee. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Filming will wrap up in October 2010. Palmer states that the film will be featuring with dating scenes between True Jackson and Jimmy Madigan, and also Lulu Johnson and Ryan Lasterbeam both begin to kiss each other for the first time, where they both fell in love.Ashley Argota and Matt Shively kissed in True Jackson, VP: The Movie? Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Cast *Keke Palmer as True Jackson *Ashley Argota as Lulu Johnson * Matt Shively as Ryan Laserbeam *Danielle Bisutti as Amanda Cantwell *Robbie Amell as Jimmy Madigan *Greg Proops as Max Madigan *Ron Butler as Oscar R. Eception *Emily Osment as Rebecca Whitestone *Jennette McCurdy as Pinky *Matthew Underwood as Cody Skooter *Jonas Brothers as Themselves *Kelly Perine as True's dad *Vivica A. Fox as True's mom Characters *'Rebecca Whitestone' (Emily Osment), is a spoil brat who learns herself about fashion and modeling, where she won several of awards for best fashion in different countries. Thus she became jealous of True Jackson winning several of awards for best fashion. She is an enemy to True Jackson by the time she and Rebecca were nominated "Fashion Style Awards" in France to win $1 million.Emily Osmentjoins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. *'Cody Skooter' (Matther Underwood), True, Lulu and Ryan's classmate, who does skateboarding. Lulu begins to flirt with Cody, but Ryan became jealous because he has true feelings for Lulu.Matthew Underwood joins True Jackson VP Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. Release True Jackson, VP: The Movie is set to hit cinemas in UK May 25, 2011, and in US May 26, 2011. There will be a midnight showing for the film here in the US beginning at 12:01 am, like other films such as iCarly: The Movie, which will begin on July 29, 2010 at 12:01 am. It is set to compete a box office glory against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover_2 The Hangover 2], which is out the same day this film was released and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2:_The_Kaboom_of_Doom Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom], another Paramount Picutures production, for True Jackson, VP: The Movie's five-day opening competion at the box office. On July 16, 2010, it reported an earlier May 25, 2011 release date.True Jackson VP, The Movie arrives from Thursday to Wednesday. Wiki News. Retrieved July 16, 2010. References External links *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes